Chatter/Lucas Jenkins
|requests = |backgroundcolor = tan }} You go girl.|1/24/16}} |11/2/15}} The three runner-ups are... @ItsSoFluffy! @HeartsAndRainbows! And @Hark!TheJewels! (Hello Julia ) And our grand prize winner is....... @RainbowsAndUnicorns!!! Congratulations!! My manager will be contacting you via private message momentarily to get your mailing address and email, and the signed photo and blooper reel should be arriving within a week! The runner-ups will also be contacted shortly for the photos, which will also be arriving within a week. Thanks again for participating! I'll try to have another giveaway soon.|10/16/15}} ) and... I don't think I'm allowed to say what else yet But to make up for my inactivity... time for another giveaway! Yeah! I don't have any new singles or anything to send you guys, but how about this? Winner gets a signed photo and the EXCLUSIVE #Lost "blooper reel". In other words, you get to hear me forget my lyrics and play the wrong notes in the recording studio. Three other fans get the signed photos! It starts now and ends Friday, so start chitting!|10/13/15}} |10/13/15}} Thanks @LovelyLiberty and @SpencerRaye for arranging it and @DanielLReed, @LetsROK, @Jess<3, @DJChase and everyone else for attending. To celebrate EVEN MORE, I thought I'd have another giveaway! All day tomorrow if you chit with #LucasIs17 you will be entered to win a signed copy of my album (or, if you already own the album, two singles of your choice), a signed picture, and a paid-for round trip to Los Angeles to meet me and a few other stars (waiting for return texts ))! Start chitting!|8/3/15}} |7/4/15}} |7/3/15}} |7/3/15}} Don't forget Max, Harley, Sequoia, and Gabriella! The movie wouldn't be the same without them.|7/3/15}} |7/3/15}} |7/3/15}} |6/21/15}} It'll be back in about 30 minutes.|6/5/15}} |5/22/15}} First prize winners: @MusicLover and @WikiLover! Congratulations! Autographed picture winners: @SandyBeach, @SmileyFaceNation, and @MissBadGirl! Congratulations to you guys, too! I'll be private messaging you in a few minutes and your prizes should arrive by Friday! Again, congrats to all!|5/19/15}} Thanks!|date=5/19/15}} |5/20/15}} I'll announce the winners of my contest tomorrow. Feel free to keep signing up until then.|5/18/15}} Believe it or not, I'm actually working on a collaboration right now with @TheAbby-Gator doing a cover of a song I think you guys will want to hear. More info soon! That's it on asks! Thanks for participating!|4/25/15}} I definitely want to release an album at some point during my career. That's all I can say.|4/25/15}} It's a lot of fun. They're all so ridiculously awesome, it makes for a unique experience. Time's up guys! I'm going to be answering the last few asks over the next few minutes. Maybe I'll have another one of these soon.|4/25/15}} I don't think I'm allowed to reveal anything yet. But you'll be hearing soon!|4/25/15}} Who knows? Maybe it's Spencer, maybe it's Dymond, maybe it's you. The world may never know... Muahaha...|4/25/15}} I really like getting my 9.25 hours. When I have filming and stuff though, I'm sometimes down late and up early. Makes for a difficult morning. Only 10 minutes left! Keep asking!|4/25/15}} I don't usually date complete strangers, but who knows?|4/25/15}} Oh, goody, another romance question. :P I don't know if I should give you much details, but she was definitely pretty.|4/25/15}} Wow, you guys are really invested in my romances, aren't you? I'll give you a more specific answer this time, I guess. I do currently like someone. I may or may not actually be dating them.|4/25/15}} Besides myself? No, just kidding. I'd have to say @BLONDE.|4/25/15}} I'll just say "maybe" again. :)|4/25/15}} I'd say @SpencerRaye, Oliver, or @DJchase.|4/25/15}} If they were nice and not insane, possibly. Guess it depends on the person.|4/25/15}} It's fun. Some familiar faces in the cast.|4/25/15}} Hmmmm, I could taunt you all and answer "maybe". So I will! ;)|4/25/15}} I have some things coming up! Be on the look out!|4/25/15}} It was great to see you guys!|2/28/15}} Definitely one of the funniest hate messages I've ever read. Thanks for the laugh, dude.|2/23/15}}